


PRIDE (LGBTQ+ Inspired One-Shots)

by nymqhadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Demisexuality, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: A collection of HP one-shots written for the Pride Month Challenge on HPFC on FF.net. A collection of fics written for various LGBTQplus identities and definitions.





	1. Real

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters are not mine. I do not make any money from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 2, for the Chudley Cannons, Chaser 1. This was also written for Ned’s Pride Month Challenge on HPFC.  
> Prompt(s): Use the location assigned to your position as the setting for your story; Chaser 1: Beauxbatons. Write a Fanfic for each of the LGBTQplus identities and their definitions: Demisexual - Demisexuality is a sexual orientation in which someone feels sexual attraction only to people with whom they have an emotional bond.  
> Additional Prompt(s): (dialogue) "What a thing to say!", (word) contagious, (quote) Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Hate me because I'm beautiful, smart and rich. — Calvin Keegan

. . .

Real

. . .

            Fleur Delacour knew that she was beautiful. She knew she came from a wealthy family and she knew that she was a fairly powerful witch. She knew it and everyone around her knew it. It didn’t change the fact that Fleur was reluctant to be intimate with anyone. Guys were constantly throwing themselves at her feet or asking her out in attempts to get into her knickers. She knew there was nothing there beyond the surface attraction and the thought that they would only want to be with her because of her looks made her sick.

            Fleur was trying and failing to read her textbook on Charms because she couldn’t get the thought of the night before out of her head. She was sitting on a bench close to the fountain in the middle of the park at Beauxbatons. She loved it there, a home away from home, and sometimes her little area in the park was what made her feel at ease. She could concentrate here. All of the other students knew not to bother her when she was sitting there lest they were subject to her sharp tongue and nearly frightening glare. For the life of her, though, she couldn’t concentrate on her studies.

            She had gone out with a handsome Portuguese boy the night before, hoping that his compliments and queries were genuine but they were not as she expected. They had enjoyed a lovely walk around the grounds and a picnic by the fountain, and when they retired to a small sitting room fit with plush settees and a warm fireplace, Fleur was confident that her feelings for him could develop into something more. She had even allowed him to kiss her. It was far from her first kiss but as usual, Fleur couldn’t feel anything more than a flutter in her stomach. He had deepened the kiss and tried to coax her into more but the idea of being with someone intimately without feeling much more than an infatuation made her feel dirty. The boy had guided her hand to his groin and she could feel him harden under her touch. She flinched away.

            “Don’t do zat,” she gasped trying to push him away, but he kept coming onto her as if she was begging him. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she stunned him just to get his hands off of her. Madame Maxine had walked into the room not a minute later having heard Fleur’s distress. She frowned and punished the boy, she asked Fleur if she was okay, to which the girl had nodded grimly. She glared at the boy where he stood and stomped her way back to her dorm room.

            Fleur pushed her Charms textbook away from her and sighed. Her gaze lingered on the fountain and she couldn’t help but think about how Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel had met at her very school. It was a famous story at Beauxbatons and she longed for a love like theirs.

Her friends would talk about their love and sex lives like it was an appropriate thing to talk about. Fleur sometimes felt jealous that they were so carefree about it all. It was a contagious conversation it seemed. It was as if everyone in her year was talking about it. Her grandmother had told her since she was a young girl to be careful, that not all men were genuine with their affections and that for her, a part Veela, it would be difficult. Her friends would tell her to just do it, lose her virginity, be intimate with some random guy just to get it over with but Fleur couldn’t help but feel ill every time she thought about it, bile would rise in her throat. She wanted to love someone, to have a real romantic bond with someone, before being intimate with them.

“Zer is nothing to it,” One of her friends would say.

“Just spread your legs and let him do it,” One of her more modern friends would say.

“What a thing to say!” Her best friend would pipe up trying to spare her the barbaric talk. She would gasp and cringe thinking about such a crude act. Fleur scoffed and grabbed her Charms textbook.

            “Focus,” she grumbled. Madame Maxine would get after her if she suffered in her studies. She was up for something big, Madame Maxine wouldn’t tell her or her other classmates that were at the top of class, but she had told them enough to know that they were getting ready for something. Fleur glanced at the fountain once more, she thought of its significance, and smiled. She would love someone one day and they would love her. They would see past her Veela genetics and see her. Just her.

. . .

            **SEVERAL YEARS LATER**

            Fleur smiled widely and watched as Bill Weasley looked over the fountain in the park at Beauxbatons. She had brought him with her to visit her little sister. He asked her about the fountain.

            “Iz in honor of ze Flamels, zey met here,” she said. Bill grinned at her.

            “Did they fall in love here?” he asked, squeezing her hand in his. She couldn’t help but blush and giggle.

            “Zat is ze story,” she replied. He caressed her cheek and then leaned in to kiss her. Fleur couldn’t help the burst of arousal she felt at his kiss. He always made her feel weak in the knees; it was such a welcome change since it first happened. She deepened the kiss herself and then they drew apart for air. Bill was looking at her with such love that Fleur couldn’t help but think that he was worth the wait. He had proposed to her the week before and Fleur had never been more certain of anything in her life.

            “I love you,” he whispered to her. Fleur smiled widely and her cheeks warmed.

            “I love you too,” she replied without hesitance. Bill chuckled and looked back at the fountain.

“I remember a time when you would look at the Goblins derisively and scoff at everything they said,” he turned to her. Fleur crinkled her nose.

“Zat iz not me anymore,” she replied. Bill chuckled and squeezed her hand again.

“I distinctly remember you saying something along the lines of ‘Don’t hate me because I’m beautiful. Hate me because I’m beautiful, smart, and rich.’” He looked teasingly at her. Fleur gently pushed him.

“You still loved me then,” she replied teasingly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her.

“I’ve always loved you,” he replied. She couldn’t help but grin as she led him along the path. She was grateful that her English was significantly better. It was definitely easier to talk to Bill and his family. Now she just needed to teach Bill French.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this was okay. I went through so many rough drafts. I have never written Fleur or Beauxbatons. ☺


	2. The Feeling is Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Cormac McLaggen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was written for Ned’s Pride Month Challenge, although Pride Month has passed, we are still writing fics to finish the challenge   
> Prompt(s): Write a Fanfic for each of the LGBTQplus identities and their definitions: Aromantic – Someone who has no romantic attraction to any gender.

. . .

The Feeling is Mutual

. . .

            Cormac McLaggen knew from his very first romantic interaction that something was different about him. He had a crush on a young girl from Hufflepuff house, in his year, and very pretty. He had been nice to her ever since the beginning and when he had saved her from the torment of some Slytherin bullies, she had kissed him. To Cormac’s chagrin, the crush had just been a crush. He didn’t feel a flutter in his stomach or even a blush to his cheeks. He had felt nothing.

Several years later he learned the pleasures of the flesh. It was better than nothing and Cormac was quickly addicted. It’s not like he enjoyed taking advantage of girls but if they offered, he took, he was greedy like that. Most of them knew that they wouldn’t get anything more out of the mutual agreement than one night together. Others, however, thought it a sign of a relationship. Cormac didn’t enjoy explaining the situation to those. They often left him in tears or slapped him across the face, either way it was not enjoyable.

When Cormac laid eyes on Hermione Granger, it was nothing more than a slight envy that she had the favor of Harry Potter but that quickly dissipated into indifference. When she grew into a young woman, however, Cormac could not help but notice. He had developed something that he had not felt in years, a crush.

At first, he had hoped that it was the beginning of something that had eluded him for years but after her constant rejection and brief lapse in judgment, he did not feel past that infatuation.  It angered him more than he cared to admit.

Love. Love is what Cormac desired above all else. To feel such passion for an individual and to have that passion in return. For the longest time, Cormac accepted that such a phenomenon was just simply incapable of him. Then he met her, in a bar no less, and they had argued, teased, and mocked. She was sleeping now, in his bed. Her black hair across his pillow. She was beautiful. Their coupling was different in a way that Cormac couldn’t put his finger on. It was intense and beyond what he could remember ever feeling.

He didn’t remember her much from Hogwarts. She was one of the smart ones who steered clear of him but he did remember that she held a big torch for Harry Potter himself at one point. Romilda Vane was beautiful as well as witty. The previous night had proved it.

She moved in her sleep and began to blink the sleep from her eyes. She looked at him and smiled. He couldn’t help but smile back. She giggled and he chuckled.

“Were you watching me sleep?” she asked, grinning up at him. Cormac chuckled and drew back so that she could get up. She padded across his apartment, naked, and into his restroom. He heard the toilet and then the shower. He laid back and groaned. He wasn’t ready to get up.

. . .

Cormac laughed and watched as his mug of coffee refilled. After work and semi-awkward pleasantries, Romilda had agreed for late night coffee. They had walked into a new and modern 24-hour coffee shop in Diagon Alley. There were a few other people and it was past midnight.

“Why did you want to see me again?” she asked. Cormac was a little thrown off by the question but masked it with a smile.

“Why not?” he countered. Romilda smiled in challenge.

“For me it was a one night stand. I don’t do relationships.”

“Why is that?” he asked. She looked at him then scoffed. She stood abruptly, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the shop. Cormac followed her. “What did I say?” He grabbed her forearm and turned her to him. She sighed and yanked her arm out of his grip.

“I’m sorry but I don’t do this. We barely know each other and I can tell you right here and now that I will never feel any romantic feelings for you. Last night was fun, yes, but that’s all that it was.” Cormac looked at her long and hard.

“The feeling is mutual,” he let out. Romilda glared at him.

“Then why the fuck – “

“Because I felt something. Something different, something that I have never felt and I know it’s not love or even romance. I know that. But it’s fucking something. And I want to explore that. I need to,” he gritted out. Romilda continued to glare but then her face softened. She sighed.

“The feeling is mutual.”

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can’t say that this is an accurate representation of Aromantic but as an Aromantic myself, this is what came out of me and this is how I feel sometimes.


	3. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood is sick and Harry knows the only person who can save her is Cho Chang.   
> Luna Lovegood/Cho Chang  
> This was a piece in my Ricochet collection and I forgot to post it here as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters are not mine. I do not make any money from this.
> 
> A/N: This was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 5, for the Appleby Arrows, Chaser 3.  
> Prompt: Use the title of a story written by your Chaser 1 for inspiration – “Small Moments”  
> Additional Prompt(s): (color) pastel pink, (word) eternity, and (emotion) apathetic  
> This was also written for a Pride Month Challenge I entered like a year ago, two years ago? Idk. But I intend to finish it.   
> Write a Fanfic for each of the LGBTQplus identities and their definitions: Lesbian – A woman whose primary sexual and affectional orientation is toward people of the same gender.

. . .

Pink

. . .

            “The damage is extensive. They said they can heal the nerve damage but it’s…” Harry took a deep breath, gripped the mug of tea in his hands and sighed. “She won’t talk. She doesn’t respond to anything, really. She recognizes people and familiar things but…it’s hard to explain.” Cho frowned and adjusted in her seat. She didn’t understand why Harry Potter had come knocking on her door but the look of urgency on his face concerned her.

            “How do you know she recognizes people?” she asked.

            “She does this thing where she lightly touches your wrist. It’s almost like a greeting but that’s about the most she’ll do in a visit. It’s difficult to explain. She knows, but she doesn’t react.” Harry sighed again. He was clearly getting frustrated. “She’s not the same Luna we all know,” he finally blurted out.

Cho looked thoughtful.

            “What does St. Mungo’s have to say about it?” She sipped at her tea and watched him closely. Luna Lovegood was loved by a lot of people but Harry had a particular fondness for her that no one really understood, except maybe Cho. Despite having said nothing when her friends bullied Luna, she had ended up becoming really close with her.

Her mind was already spiraling with possible treatments and solutions. She had worked at St. Mungo’s but had left when their unwillingness to find cures for curses and any damage done to the mind became evident. The Mediwitches and wizards had said it was too dangerous to try and tamper with that kind of magic. Cho hadn’t agreed. She still didn’t.

She had spent her time researching the different magical ailments of the mind and coming up with possible treatments to cure them. Legilimens, she’d found, could prove to be vital in healing the mind. She had only worked on two patients who willingly came to her for help after getting no progress from St. Mungo’s. The people there constantly debased and undermined her work by telling patients that her treatments could never work.

Except that in the two cases she’d worked on, they had.

She supposed that was why Harry was there. She thought of Luna fondly. She remembered Luna sitting by the lake haloed by a pink sunset. She hadn’t spent any time with Luna in those early years. It was only after Dumbledore’s Army that she’d found a camaraderie in the blond witch, and later, more. After everything that happened, Cho felt she couldn’t really trust her friends anymore. Luna had approached her by the lake, offered some friendly words and it had taken off from there. Cho grew close to Luna up until she was taken by Death Eaters.

“They said it’s too risky to try and tamper with her mind or her magical core. They said they wouldn’t do it. That’s why I’m here,” Harry explained.

Cho nodded minutely, suddenly lost in thought. Luna had always been a soft spirit, wise beyond her years and filled with a never ending light. Cho remembered it well. She had to help her, in any way she could. Luna would have done the same for her.

“I would need to see her for myself, to assess the damage. Then maybe I can help.”

Harry stood abruptly, excitement and hope written all over his features. “Great! Let’s go!” He moved towards the door but Cho stopped him.

“There’s just one thing you’re going to have to do.” He looked confused and Cho sighed. “You’re going to have to convince St. Mungo’s to let me treat her. As long as she’s under their care, they won’t allow me near her.”

“Shouldn’t that be up to her family? Xenophilius is a mess without her, I’m sure he would agree to this in a heartbeat.” Cho frowned.

“Still. St. Mungo’s won’t let me in the building.” Harry looked thoughtful and then moved towards the door.

“I’ll see what I can do. I’ll be back.”

. . .

            Cho ignored the vast amount of stares and glares she received from the employees of St. Mungo’s. She really didn’t understand why they hated her. She had never done anything to earn their resentment. She’d left amicably and started her own practice so she could do what she wanted. The only time it ever interfered with the establishment was when those two patients came to her for help instead of putting their trust in the wary healers. Cho believed there was no real reason for all the ire.

            She was led to Luna’s room—being the Chosen One had its perks. Luna was in a very comfortable room that Cho knew was only used by high profile clients and she supposed in some way Luna was just that. Her contribution to the war efforts would insure that.

            The blonde witch was sitting at a table with a healer. Luna was spasming. Her arms shook violently and her hands tensed. The healer was doing diagnostics while also conducting some spells to help ease the shaking. Cho knew nerve damage when she saw it and she knew the standard procedure to treating it. She stood awkwardly in the doorway, waiting for Harry to enter. He stood next to her, grimacing at the sight of one of his beloved friends struggling.

            When the healer was finished, he stood and moved pass them without acknowledgment. Harry entered the room with a gentle smile.

            “Hey, Luna. I brought a friend. I think she can help you.” Harry approached her slowly with his hand outstretched. Luna looked up at him but her face was impassive. She showed no visible signs of knowing who he was. In fact, her face seemed to be fixed in a permanent mask of indifference. It unnerved Cho. The apathy fixed on Luna’s face and in her posture was something Cho had never seen.

            Harry moved to sit beside her and when he did he placed his hand on the table, wrist facing up. Luna touched him briefly and then looked away towards the wall. He looked towards Cho, his eyes seeming to beg her to help. Cho took a deep breath and walked into the room. She approached the witch and kneeled beside her.

            “Hello Luna. It’s been awhile. Harry brought me here to take a look at you and to see if I can help.” She gently touched her arm but Luna didn’t move. Cho felt a sinking feeling in her chest. Hadn’t they been close once? Really close. She suddenly remembered daisies in her hair, light touches against her hand and fond whispers in her ear. She dropped her hand abruptly and cleared her throat. She stood and took out her wand. Harry watched curiously.

“I’m going to cast some of my own diagnostic spells, Luna. They are perfectly safe and I just want to know how I can help.” She waited for some form of answer or affirmation but there was none. She looked uncertainly to Harry who only nodded.

            So Cho began.

. . .

            “There doesn’t seem to be any physical damage to the brain that I can see. But when I look to her magical energy, there is something there. It’s almost like a grey ball trapped in the amygdala. It’s preventing circulation of her magic, almost like it’s locking her out of what makes her, her.” Cho explained. Harry only nodded but he didn’t seem to fully understand.

            “So how can you get rid of it?” he asked. Cho’s eyebrows rose and her mouth twisted, Harry didn’t think that look meant anything good.

            “It’s not that easy, Harry. For one, I don’t know what it is. It could be some magical block or parasitic curse. I think it’s the cause of her condition but my treatments could easily make it worse. Until I know what it is, I can’t, in good conscience, try to bypass it.” She looked to Luna who was now sleeping in bed.

            “We have to try.”

Cho looked at Harry in shock.

            “It’s dangerous!” she shrilled but Harry didn’t look like that was going to stop him. She watched him for several moments before sighing. “What can you tell me about the incident?”

            “Not much. She was at home with her father when it happened. Xenophilius describes it as if something was switched off in her. She was herself and then the next she wasn’t. Hermione thinks it might be a result of…what happened to her at Malfoy Manor. That’s how she got the nerve damage.”

Harry grimaced. “We questioned the Malfoys but they didn’t exactly play a hand in her torture, they were being tortured themselves. Lucius and Narcissa swear they don’t know of any kind of magic that could do this. She was getting the treatments for her nerves and it was going well. Then this happened.”

Cho nodded thoughtfully.

            “It could be dark magic but the magical signature is different. I’ve been around dark magic, have seen dark curses but they didn’t feel like this. They didn’t look anything like this. Maybe…” Cho stopped and moved towards her bag. She pulled out of one her notebooks and rummaged through her notes.

            “What is it?” Harry asked. Cho looked at him and smiled.

. . .

            “So accessing fragments of her mind, of her memory could possibly give us some clue as to what happened to her?” Cho nodded.

            “I would have to use Legilimency to locate any part of her mind that isn’t affected by this…thing. You said she remembers familiar people and things that must mean that not all of her memories are clouded by whatever it is. Small moments, not matter how insignificant can be the bridges that unlock memories and emotions.”

Cho looked to Luna’s magical energy. It glowed a soft pink throughout her body, rippling in rosy waves. The grey entity looked almost subdued as if desperate to blend in with the blush strands surrounding it.

            “Okay. Do it.” She looked at him.

            “Are you sure?” she asked. He nodded. She took a deep breath and entered the mind of Luna Lovegood.

. . .

            “You know I always loved it here. Sometimes I would overhear people say how dull it is out here. I don’t think they noticed the myriad of colors painted around them.”

Cho stared at Luna in shock. They were back at Hogwarts, by the lake, only it looked different. Everything was lit up in glowing colors that Cho couldn’t remember ever seeing. She wondered if this is how Luna saw the world.

“You were one of my favorites to look at. There was always a midnight haze to your hair, strands of dark blue and purple blending together. I used to get lost in it. Like I could look at you, only you, for eternity.”

            Cho approached her. She gently touched her shoulder to see if it felt real. Her hand met the soft fiber of Luna’s bright sweater and she smiled. She abruptly enveloped Luna into a fierce hug.

            “I’ve missed you,” she whispered against the witch’s ear. Luna’s arms came around to hold her; Cho could feel her smile against her shoulder.

            “We did leave things quite unresolved, didn’t we?” she mused. She pulled away and gave Cho a fond smile. She was just relieved to see the apathetic mask wiped away and replaced by Luna’s signature brilliant smile. Cho turned serious as she remembered why she was there.

            “Do you know? Do you know how I can help you?” Cho looked at her desperately and all of a sudden the sun began to set. The small world was basked in rosy light and Luna pulled away from her.

            “The nightmares,” Luna suddenly whispered. Cho barely caught it. “There was just so much pain. Every point in my being torn apart and stitched back together again over and over until they were done.” The light turned purple and then the grounds were overtaken in darkness. Cho looked around and then back but Luna was gone.

            “Luna!” Cho was suddenly pulled and pushed, over and over, until finally she fell back.

. . .

            The Ravenclaw dormitory was dark, pure ivory light streamed through the window and cast its glow on the bed that once belonged to Luna. She sat there looking towards the window as if lost in thought. The shadows thrown across her face showed fear. Cho sat with her on the bed. It still mesmerized her, how much Luna’s hair looked like starlight in the bright glow of the moon.

            “I’m afraid,” she whispered. Cho moved to take her hand but the witch flinched away as if afraid to be touched.

            “What are you afraid of?” Cho asked. Luna’s lip wobbled and she refused to meet her eyes.

            “The pain. The treatments were taking too long. They said it would be months before I would be fully healed. They gave me potions for it of course but I could still feel it. I could feel the burning sliding along my limbs, the stabbing in my back. It was like being back there.” She seemed to crumple in herself. She hugged her knees to her chest and just kept staring at the window. “I just didn’t want to feel it anymore.”

            Then it dawned on Cho. The magical block, Luna had done it to herself. She didn’t know if it was just a result of her pain or something else, but Cho finally understood.

            “You’re still getting the treatments. Harry is making sure you’re well taken care of. The ones who care about you are worried, Luna. They want you to come back.” She looked pointedly at her but she wouldn’t meet her gaze.

            “They don’t understand. The pain…”

            “Isn’t permanent. I understand, Luna, I do, but doing this to yourself could be really detrimental to your health. Your magical energy is what concerns me the most. What if by the time you decide to come out, you can’t?”

Luna looked at her. Her hands slid down to her ankles.

            “You really think that could happen?” she asked.

Cho nodded. Luna looked like she was considering it. Cho didn’t know what else to do to convince her, so she reached for her hand again. This time, Luna let her.

Immediately, colorful sparks of magic erupted from their hands and they couldn’t let go. That was when she saw it, every small moment she ever spent with Luna moved about them like a magical ribbon: every moment by the lake, in their dorms, every small touch and the first kiss. Cho’s heart was beating rapidly. And then the ribbon ended with the fight that left them adrift.

. . .

            _“Why are you afraid?” Luna yelled a rare occurrence for the usually level-headed blonde. Cho flinched back._

_“I’m not afraid. I just don’t think we should see each other anymore.” Cho was trying her best not to cry but failing. She was too afraid to look at Luna, not sure if she could stand to see her cry too._

_“You blame yourself, don’t you?” Luna asked suddenly. Cho’s heart felt like it was in an iron grip. She could have done something. She could have made sure the Death Eaters never got to Luna but she didn’t. She watched them drag her off the train, and now she was hurt. Luna was in pain because she wasn’t brave enough to help the person she cared about._

_“There was nothing you could have done without getting hurt as well.”_

_“I could have tried. If I really loved you, I would have tried.” Cho walked off in her frustration and self-loathing._

Cho frowned at the memory. She should never have left. She could have been there to help Luna through the pain.

            “You were always stubborn and unsure of your emotions.”

 “What was that?” she asked in bewilderment.

Luna flashed her small smile and held onto her hand. “When the pain was bad I would escape to my memories, mostly the memories of us. That’s when I was the happiest.” She looked, almost shyly, down at their entwined hands. “If I go back, will you stay with me?”

Cho smiled at her fondly and leaned closer to her. She brought her other hand up to Luna’s cheek, caressed the soft skin there.

            “For as long as you want me there.”

She kissed her softly. It was a familiar sensation, one that always left them stunned. When they parted, the room was resplendent with the rosy colors of dawn.

            “For eternity then.”

Within a moment, Cho was back in Luna’s room at St. Mungo’s and Harry was looking desperately towards Luna who opened her eyes and gave them a bright smile.

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep. Sort of an AU where Luna was definitely tortured during her stay at Malfoy Manor and was left with severe nerve damage, and wasn’t bullied by Cho but by her friends? Yeah.
> 
> I'll probably have to fix the formatting later but I'm tired.


End file.
